I'm Going Soft
by RainingStarWars
Summary: Han awakes during the night next to his friends, and contemplates all he has gained since meeting them.


Han Solo slowly blinked open his tired eyes. His mind swirled with a strange combination of consciousness and sleep, making the room around him spin. The Corellian struggled a mere moment to gather his misplaced thoughts, which helped his vision turn from a blur to clarity. At first, he had to squint for a dim light burning his groggy eyes, but eventually, he realized it was only the Sabacc table sitting before him.

Once his ability to see returned, Han worked to awaken his other senses. He took in the feeling of warmth wrapping around his stiff body and the sound of steady breathing near his right ear. There was a scent lingering as well. A pleasant scent. Han inhaled deeply with relish. The aroma of a light perfume.

The smuggler glanced to his side, only to see the sleeping form of Princess Leia resting her head upon his shoulder. Her eyes were closed so gently that none of her features strained, but rather stayed smooth like silk. She wore her normal silky white dress. The princess's hands were ever so neatly folded in her lap, almost as if she were still awake and trying to behave in her normal proper manner. Han couldn't help but smile at her.

Leia was so beautiful, even when she was asleep or looking her worst. Every thing about her was gorgeous, and it was impossible to describe how deeply in love with her Han was. He couldn't help it. He wanted to give Leia everything she ever wanted, no matter how much it cost.

Still smiling his crooked smile, Han bent his head just enough to plant a soft kiss upon Leia's forehead. She did not stir. Han pulled his head back, then noticing something sitting in his lap. He looked down to see Luke Skywalker's head laying upon his legs. The young Jedi was sprawled out across the couch and using Han as a pillow.

The kid's eyes were closed like Leia's as he breathed in the steady rhythm of sleep. His hair was slightly ruffled from lying there, and one of his arms hung over the edge of the couch while the other rested atop his chest. The blonde wore his normal black Jedi outfit, and he hadn't even taken off his boots. Han then realized that _none_ of them had bothered to remove their shoes. No, they had all simply fallen asleep.

Han rested his head aganst the couch cushion behind him as memories flooded his mind. The friends had spent the previous evening playing Sabacc and talking; just having a good time. They had just sat down for one more match of Sabacc. Han and Chewbacca were going to play against each other, but the Corellian's eyes had grown tired during the game. Eventually, he had fallen asleep, and the others followed quickly behind.

Han guessed Chewie was in his room asleep as well and sighed. He watched his two friends sleeping on him, a small smile remaining on his lips. He loved them so much... Here was Leia, the love of his life. Had you told him a few years ago he would be married to the princess of what was once Alderaan, Han would have laughed in your face and called you a drunken fool. However, he was very grateful for the beautiful woman asleep upon his shoulder now.

The smuggler had never been more happy since he had married Leia, and he wouldn't trade her for all the credits in the galaxy. He felt the same for Luke as well. Here was probably his closest friend next to Chewie. When they'd first met, Luke had been nothing to Han. He was just a useless teenager who had come with Obi-Wan Kenobi to ask for flight to Alderaan. The kid had helped him through some hard times, though, and Han probably wouldn't have been alive still if it weren't for him. Luke had been there for him when no one else had, and for that, Han was eternally grateful.

These were his friends — no, it was more than that — here was his _family_. Probably the only family Han had left. He had the perfect wife, and an amazing little brother. A few years ago, he wouldn't have cared much about having what he had now, but the Corellian wasn't the same person he was then. The old Han was blind to the wonderful feeling. He wouldn't have understood the pleasure of Leia's steady breath against his ear, or the feeling of Luke's head resting on his lap.

Most people, including the old Han, would have laughed at the smuggler now. They would have told him he had gone soft. Well, maybe he had. Clearly something had changed. If it hadn't, Han wouldn't have came back to help destroy the first Death Star; he wouldn't have rescued Luke on Hoth. No, Han was most definately _not_ the same. He probably _had_ gone soft.

And that was just fine.

The Corellian's thoughts were disturbed by the sound of an exhausted yawn. He looked down, only to see the bright blue eyes of Luke staring up at him. Han smiled at his little brother, and the blonde smiled back. After a moment, Luke turned his head ever so slightly when he noticed the strange expression on Han's face. "What's wrong?" he whispered, careful not to wake Leia.

Han shook his head lightly at the young Jedi, his smile not wavering for a moment. "Nothin' kid." he assured quietly back, "Nothin' at all. Just go back to sleep, now." Luke could tell his friend was being sincere and smiled as he gave a little nod. Luke closed his eyes again and gave another yawn.

"Okay. Good night, Han." he mumbled tiredly. Luke kept his eyes closed as he allowed himself to fall back into peaceful sleep on Han's legs. The smuggler's smile still hadn't wavered, and he reached his free arm over to gingerly ruffle Luke's hair. Han leaned his head back and closed his eyes again, ready to return into his state of sleep. He pulled Leia closer with his other arm, and then whispered loud enough for Luke to hear had he still been awake.

"Good night, kid..."


End file.
